


Reunion of Truths

by Quietly_Cursed



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietly_Cursed/pseuds/Quietly_Cursed
Summary: Emerging from hell's clutches she thought she could run from it all. Little did she know that the truth would soon resurface and all those barriers she constructed throughout her relationships would subsequently be forced to break. Soon she would be confronted by the one truth she evaded for fear of reunion.Or Bonnie's sister makes an unexpected visit.





	Reunion of Truths

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been debating about whether I wanted to post this but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a long time and I really wish there was more work featured around Bonnie's backstory and her relationships with people so here it is...

The relationships Bonnie had crafted with the people around her were almost meticulously created and maintained within her vision. She saw no reason to enter into a relationship with someone who could not fit specific criteria. It was something she had manufactured over the years spent in the Keating household and had witnessed it in fleeting moments with Annalise. It kept her protected, at least that’s what she had believed throughout the years. There are few who had been exempt from these barriers though, those who had the privilege and misfortune to witness who she really was behind a spider web of intertwined layers.

However, there was one person who she could not hide from or fabricate preferred tales of the truth. Someone, who unlike the likes of Annalise, Frank and Sam who became the closest form of a family she had ever known, had seen her through the abyss that claimed her nightmares and laid witness to it all.

Emerging from hell's clutches she thought she could run from it all. Little did she know that the truth would soon resurface and all those barriers she constructed throughout her relationships would subsequently be forced to break. Soon she would be confronted by the one truth she evaded for fear of reunion.

* * *

Her sister was always an unpredictable character, making impulsive decisions without considering the bigger picture and the effects they would have, so when Imogen Winterbottom shows up at Bonnie's address it's a shock to them all.

"I guess I'll go answer it" Michaela announces, with vague annoyance at her friends lack of observations that someone was at the door, whilst they sift through case files aimlessly.

As she answers the door Michaela is confronted with a thin woman, her platinum blonde hair cascading past her shoulders in waves. Her expression is hopeful as Michaela stands in the doorway wondering who this stranger is and what she would need at Bonnie's house. Then her eyes fall upon the large cardboard box the blonde is holding. More questions…

"I'm sorry to bother you. Does Bonnie live here? I hope I've got the right address" The women asks nervously whilst shifting the weight of the box so she could get a better grip.

Growing more curious about the women and her mysterious box Michaela opens the door wider "She does although she's out at the moment. If you don't mind waiting I believe she will be back in about 20 minutes"

"Oh that’s great thank you I kind of didn't want this to be a wasted trip" She smiles as walks into the neatly furnished house. At that the rest of the Keating 4 look up from the case files they were examining to see the women and give each other questioning looks as they clear away space for their unexpected visitor.

Catching Michaela's attention as the women sits down, Laurel mouths a quick _who's she?_ as Michaela shrugs in response.

Taking it upon herself to get more information into their guests intentions Laurel greets the women warmly. "I'm sorry we didn't catch your name. I'm Laurel and this is Michaela, Connor and Asher" she gestures as she introduces the others.

"Oh I'm awfully sorry, silly me I'm Imogen"

"So does Bonnie know you’re here?" Connor asks, stepping into the conversation.

"Well this was a bit of an impulsive decision. I was clearing the house out since dad passed away when I found some old things that I thought she would like to keep onto. Some of the stuff in this box dates back to when we were kids so I thought I should return them. In fact my sister and I haven't had contact since dad's sentencing so I was hoping this would be a nice surprise and we could catch up."

Silence fell upon the room as the Keating 4 shared looks of surprise amongst themselves. That was until Asher opened his mouth.

"Bonbon has a sister!" he exclaims as all silence in the room dissolves.

Smiling awkwardly at Asher's blunt observation she decides to change the topic. "So how do you lot know Bonnie. It's hard to imagine my sister opening herself up to large social circles."

"We're law students of Annalise Keating's, we work on cases together" Laurel responds.

"Interesting…" Imogen contemplates.

Again Asher speaks without a filter so asks, "So what stories do you have of Bonbon as a child… I bet there's some funny ones you could share"

Caught off guard by the slightly personal question Imogen chuckles "I don't know about funny stories but I can say that she devoted a lot of time to her dance lessons growing up but looking back I guess it was a distraction" She says momentarily getting lost in thought before finishing "I have some pictures if your interested." she rummages through the box she brought with her, handing a collection of photos out to the group.

Within the vast collection of photos, which appear to date back to earliest parts of Bonnie's childhood, are an array of images from competitions over the years. Wearing an assortment of elegant costumes the child depicted in these images is carefree, however, in later images in the collection this all changes. The once carefree child has grown up and now appears to be more wary and hiding behind a nervous smile. Instead of glowing with confidence for a girl of her age, the images of the private and closed off woman's younger self could only be described as timid.

As the Keating 4 reach the end of the collection of photos one image stands out in particular and the group again share speechless glances as if their eye contact with each other could convey a thousand questions. The image in question appeared to show a pregnant teen but upon closer inspection the truth was revealed. Before anyone could question Imogen Laurel hastily takes the photo and hides it amongst the rest of the pile before shooting the others a warning glance.

All of a sudden voices are heard outside and before the group could prepare themselves Bonnie and Annalise walk through the door. It all happened so quickly.

"If you could find evidence of the witness previously having contact with Mr Hanson that would be the best place to start to getting the charges thrown out" Annalise advises as they both walk inside the house, expecting the students to already be searching through a mountain of files for their case.

"I'll go ge-" Bonnie's reply is cut off as she is wrapped in a suffocating hug.

"Surprise!" The familiar stranger announces joyfully.

The students watch on in horror, unsure of how this would all play out, Annalise's face is a mixture of shock and anger most uncommonly though she was caught off guard and various questions arise to the forefront of her mind.

Bonnie on the other hand had gone quiet and distant. Without meeting her sister’s eyes she steps away from Imogen defensively "Get out" she wavered in a hushed tone before retreating to the kitchen.

Imogen was stunned, completely at a loss for words. She knew that they grew distant over the years and that the legal proceedings against their dad definitely put a strain on things but right now all she was feeling was guilt. The person she just saw was not the same person she knew when they last spoke and now all she was left with was regret. Regret at not reaching out sooner despite knowing that her sister wanted some distance after the legal proceedings were over. She just wished she could put things right.

As Bonnie leaves Annalise follows, having dealt with attacks likes these back in the early days with Sam, she knew how to comfort the blonde when her psychologist husband could not.

Sighing defeatedly Imogen turns to leave before Michaela steps in.

"Wait Imogen… stay. It's clear you've reached out because you want fix things between you and Bonnie so you should at least try and achieve that today. Just speak to her because if you don't you may be left wondering"

"You're right I want to mend things between us. We may not have had contact for many years but it's time for things to change."

* * *

10 minutes later Annalise emerges from the kitchen in silence as four pairs of eyes lay on her, awaiting an answer for the unexpected outburst. Instead of acknowledging the groups confusion at the situation and providing answers to sate their curiosities, she simply turns to address Imogen and nods towards to kitchen.

“You have some explaining to do”

Without another word Imogen knows what she must do and heads into the kitchen to reunite the truth both sisters have been evading. Closing the door behind her she notices Bonnie sat down at the kitchen table, clutching tear stained tissues as she hastily tries to mask the remaining traces left behind before anyone could notice. Silence fills the air until Bonnie finally speaks, her voice strained as she looks at her hands clasped in front of her.

“Why…”

Imogen shifts her stance, pained at the fact that her baby sister cannot bare to look at her. Growing up all she wanted to do was to protect her whether it be from the comments at school or her own self doubt and insecurities she wanted to be able to provide her some sort of security and to ensure that she always knew that her big sister would care for her. Together they would be able to take on the world and no matter how strong the force their bond would never break. Now though, Imogen realises she’s failed to do just that and instead of having the unbreakable bond she always dreamed of with her sister, they could never be more further apart.

As tears begin surface a steely gaze meets hers.

“Why didn’t you do anything... Say anything?”

“I know it’s not an excuse but I was scared. When I first had suspicions of what was going on I confronted him. At first he pretended that he had no knowledge of what I was talking about. Then he started denying the accusations and tried to brush it off but once I pressed further he completely snapped. I’d never seen him so angry and out of control, he said that if I tried to tell anyone no one would listen because I had no evidence and as a result would find worse ways to hurt you, making sure that I paid for opening my mouth later.” Reaching for a tissue to control her own tears, Imogen continues, her eyes pleading with Bonnie to understand. “I’m so sorry Bonnie, I’ve failed to protect you. I’ve failed mum… Before she passed she told me to take care of you and make sure that we will always be by each others side but now I’ve not only failed you but I’ve failed mum as well.”

Sitting in silence at her sisters reveal, Bonnie nods in acknowledgement then sighs.

“You didn’t fail us, you did the best you could given the circumstances. Without question you would take me to my lessons and never complained when I wanted to stay longer or have extra sessions at the studio. You allowed me to have something to myself, freedom from the house, a chance to escape and pretend that everything was normal. So no you haven’t failed me. Just looking back we could have made more of an effort to keep in contact with each other.”

“Agreed.” Imogen smiles “It’s no wonder why you spent so much time at the studio. You were a perfectionist and by the looks of this house you still are.”

“And based upon your unexpected visit your still as unpredictable as ever.” Laughs Bonnie, for the first time in really long time. Both sisters reunited by painful, buried truths.

“I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.”

* * *

Hours later the house is desolate and still, everyone already leaving after a long, eventful day working on their most recent case, witnessing the unexpected arrival of a relative and the drama that ensued, to finally retreat and prepare for the trials that tomorrow may bring.

Well... everyone except Laurel.

With the day's events reminding her that she really knows nothing about the women whose house is now their temporary base of work, she decided there was one last thing she had to do before she could finally call it a night.

“You still here” Bonnie states as she walks into the living room, nursing a cup of tea, before sitting on the couch opposite Laurel.

“I just wanted to go over few details for tomorrow to make sure I haven’t missed anything crucial”

“Sure” Bonnie gives her a quizzical look “Want to tell me what you're actually still doing here?”

“Okay… Look I think I finally understand why you gave me the option of having an abortion and I just wanted to say that, although i’m not considering it, that I was wrong in the way that I reacted.”

Sitting silently, Bonnie tries to comprehend what was said, her expression unreadable so Laurel continues cautiously.

“I’m guessing from some of the photos Imogen showed us earlier that you’ve been in a similar situation and that was what caused you both to drift apart.”

“Laurel-”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it but I understand now and i’m sorry for the way I reacted.” Laurel shifts, nervous of the response she will get from the blonde by making assumptions about her past.

“Laurel what photos are you talking about?” Bonnie responds, again her expression reserved from emotion as a way of detaching from the slight truths Laurel has exposed.

“The ones from the box that Imogen brought with her. She showed us some photos whilst she waited for you to get back.” Laurel goes to pick the cardboard box off the floor and sets it on the table.

Opening the box and picking out a few items, Bonnie realizes she hasn’t seen most of this stuff in years. A collection of notebooks, certificates and other small trinkets are removed before Bonnie reaches the photos in question and carefully leafs through the photos, some of which from the more darker periods of her life. A pained expression passes across the other woman's face, Laurel silently watching, as Bonnie finds the most darkest photo in the collection, the one that tears apart her carefully crafted facade she’s worked on for all these years. Staring at the haunted image, Bonnie finally musters up the courage to speak.

“I had just turned 16 and out of everything that had happened that was the worst. I didn’t know what to do. At first I thought that I was just coming down with something but as time progressed I knew that something wasn’t right.” She sighs as she places the photo back on the table amongst the other items that was housed within the box.

“Did the father know?”

“He knew but I didn’t tell him... I didn’t have to.”

“W-what do you mean? Who was he?”

“My father… I didn’t need to tell him because he was my father.”

As the words were spoken it all became clear. Laurels mind was racing. _How could a father do that to their child? What kind of unthinkable pain had Bonnie endured throughout her childhood? This must have been what Imogen was referencing earlier... what drove the sisters apart. Frank. Frank killed her father. Frank got justice for what her father did._ As Laurel is pulled out of her thoughts she realises she’s crying, tears streaming down her face she locks eyes with the women who revealed her most darkest truths and laid them bare for Laurel to witness.

“God Bonnie… I’m so sorry” The words barely a whisper “I understand”


End file.
